Question: Phoenix hiked the Rocky Path Trail last week. It took four days to complete the trip. The first two days she hiked a total of 22 miles. The second and third days she averaged 13 miles per day. The last two days she hiked a total of 30 miles. The total hike for the first and third days was 26 miles. How many miles long was the trail?
Answer: Let the number of miles Phoenix hiked in each day be $a$, $b$, $c$, and $d$. We have the equations \begin{align*}
a+b&=22\\
(b+c)/2=13 \Rightarrow b+c&=26\\
c+d&=30\\
a+c&=26
\end{align*} Notice that we do not have to solve for any of the variables. We can add $a + b = 22$ to $c + d = 30$ and find that $a + b + c + d = 11 + 11 + 15 + 15 = 52.$ Therefore, the entire trail was $\boxed{52}$ miles long.